Benny and the Sets
by rayb07
Summary: Lenny Baxter's brother arrives in Townsville.


Benny and the Sets

OPENING SCENE:

EXT DAYTIME SHOT OF TOWNSVILLE SKYLINE

NARRATOR: The city of Townsville!

WHIP PAN TO:

TOWNSVILLE PRISON

DISSOLVE TO:

INT SHOT OF PRISON VISITING AREA

[LENNY BAXTER walks ON SCREEN on the other side of the glass partition.]

NARRATOR: Oh no... it's that covetous collector Lenny Baxter. Jailer, do us all a favor and leave that one sealed in his box where he belongs!

[LENNY'S visitor arrives and sits on a bench. He is similar in appearance to LENNY.]

ZOOM TO:

A CLOSEUP OF THE VISITOR'S BELT

[It reads "Benny".]

BENNY: So, how have they been treating you, little brother?

LENNY: Well, the people aren't all that bad, but I hate being in prison. I hate it more than I've ever hated anything in my life! (pauses to collect his thoughts): Benny - you've got to help me. I fell behind in my property taxes, and they're going to take my home away and sell it. My home is all I have. That's where I keep my Powerpuff collection, and collecting Powerpuff stuff is my life! (drops his head pathetically): Benny, I know that all you care about is your books, but this is really important to me.. I'm asking you - as family - help me, this one time.

BENNY: You do me an injustice, brother. I'll be happy totake care of your collection. I've become something of a Powerpuff collector myself.

LENNY: You?

BENNY: I recently purchased a laser light Buttercup action figure.

LENNY: That's not a very rare item, Benny.

BENNY: This laser light Buttercup has a smiling face.

LENNY: Benny, there's only twelve smiling laser light Buttercups in the entire world!

BENNY: And one of them is mine.

LENNY (bowing his head in reverence): I truly am handing my collection over to someone who is worthy.

FADE TO BLACK

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF LENNY BAXTER'S APARTMENT IN SHADOWS

[The door opens and BENNY enters. The CAMERA slowly ZOOMS back as BENNY walks forward. At last he and the CAMERA stop. He looks down at scattered boxes and action figures. He picks up a Bubles figure, looks at it in sympathy, then sets it back down.]

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF A DIFFERENT ROOM

[BENNY enters. He approaches a desk, and plays back an entry on an answering machine.]

MOJO'S VOICE: Good morning, Mr. Lenny Baxter. I am Mojo Jojo, the scientific genius. I have been told by people who have spoken to me that you are a leading expert in the field of collecting Powerpuff Girl collectable items. I believe that you may be able to assist me in a project in which I am currently involved in, which also involves the Powerpuff Girls. If you contact me at my home address which is a place where I may be contacted, perhaps we can reach a mutual understanding which both of us will find satisfactory. I assure you, your help will be amply rewarded with many rewards, if it proves helpful to me.

PRICESS' VOICE: We can pay you a lot of mon-ey!

[BENNY'S facial expression jumps at the word "money".]

FADE TO BLACK

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF MOJO IN HIS DINING AREA

[He's resting his head in his hands and looking depressed.]

MOJO: Why do I even bother? Every day I plan new ways to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, every day I try to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, but at the end of the day those accursed Girls are no closer to their destruction. Maybe it is time I left the job of destroying the Powerpuff Girls to somebody else. Maybe it is time I quit... But what would I do? I'm a genius and an inventor. I heard that the world would beat a path to your door if you invented a better mousetrap... If I invented a mousetrap which was better, I would need a slogan to help sell the mousetrap which I had invented. How about - New! Mojo Jojo's mouse-catching mousetrap - is stronger than Him! Heh heh heh - Him would not like that - heh heh heh... (seriously): What on earth am I doing? I am giggling, just like a silly schoolgirl! Good heavens! I have fought so many battles against the Powerpuff Girls that I am beginning to behave just like a Powerpuff Girl!

[A furious Mojo raises his right hand and gives his right cheek three hard slaps. Then he raises his left hand and gives his left cheek three hard slaps.]

MOJO: I am Mojo Jojo, evil genius and future ruler of the world! I am not a giggling schoolgirl who giggles!

SOUND EFFECTS: A chimpanzee shrieking

MOJO: My telephone!

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF MOJO'S PHONE

[He walks ON SCREEN and picks up the phone.]

MOJO: Yes?

BENNY'S VOICE: Would I be speaking with Mojo Jojo?

MOJO: Yes, I am the person whose name you have just spoken. And you would be... ?

BENNY'S VOICE: I understand that you made several calls to Lenny Baxter's house, some time back. I believe I can provide you with what you wish for.

MOJO: I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, you person who is making no sense!

BENNY'S VOICE: Hey, relax! I'm on your side! Do you want to defeat the Powerpuff Girls, or don't you?

[MOJO is torn. A minute earlier he was thinking of giving up his life as an evil villain forever, but this sounds too good to pass up.]

MOJO: What do you have to offer?

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF PPG ON A COUCH WATCHING TV

SOUND EFFECTS: Ding dong

BLOSSOM: Doorbell!

[She flies to answer it. The CAMERA swings around to follow her. She opens the door.]

BLOSSOM: Holy cow!

CUT TO:

EXT EVENING SHOT OF UTONIUM HOME

[An army of collectable PPG are standing outside. They start to march into the house.]

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF LIVING ROOM

[The dolls start attacking BLOSSOM.]

BLOSSOM: Hey! Stop that!... A little help, Girls!

[BUBBLES and BUTTERCUP fly ON SCREEN. A mass of dolls climbing one over another cover the PPG. Now and then we see a PPG arm swinging through the mass, trying to land a punch. The PROFESSOR runs ON SCREEN.]

PROFESSOR: Good heavens, Girls! Where did these things come from?

BLOSSOM (muffled): I opened the door and there they were!

PROFESSOR: Well, this is terrible! Wait a moment, I go look for something.

BUTTERCUP (muffled): It's not like we're going anywhere...

WHIP PAN TO INT SHOT OF MOJO'S LAIR

[MOJO, PRINCESS, and BENNY are seated and looking quite smug.]

MOJO: Oh, if only I could see the looks on the faces of the Powerpuff Girls!

PRINCESS: You've got a telescope, banana brain.

[The three run over to it. MOJO struggles to get just the right view.]

PRINCESS: What's going on?

MOJO: It is hard to tell - the battle which is being fought is occurring inside the residence of the Utoniums where they dwell.

WHIP PAN TO:

INT SHOT OF UTONIUM LIVING ROOM

[The PROFESSOR runs ON SCREEN dragging a mesh bag full of boxes. He starts stuffing each of the dolls one by one into a box.]

DISSOLVE TO:

INT SHOT WITH ALL THE DOLLS IN BOXES

BLOSSOM: Thanks, Professor! You saved the day!

NARRATOR: That's my line.

[The characters look at the CAMERA for a moment, then resume their conversation. The dolls struggle inside their boxes, causing them to jump up and down a small amount.]

SOUND EFFECTS: Bump bump bump...

PROFESSOR: We can't let these little villains loose - they'll just come back and attack you again.

BLOSSOM: I guess we'll have to stuff them down in the basement for now.

CUT TO:

A DEEP BLUE INT NIGHTTIME SHOT OF PPG TUCKED IN BED

SOUND EFFECTS: Bump bump bump...

BUTTERCUP: Jeez, how long will it take for their batteries to run down?

BLOSSOM: The Professor said about two weeks.

PPG: Sighhh...

CUT TO:

HEARTS AND STARS

NARRATOR: (brightly): And so the day is saved - thanks to - the Professor!

[The PROFESSOR appears.]

The End


End file.
